Peeping TomFoolery
by Hana Hikaru
Summary: Normal maintenance sometimes requires sneaking around. However, Kyouya had no idea he would dabble in voyeurism, when Haruhi comes home unexpectedly, followed by Tamaki.


Aloha! Hana Hikaru Here!

WARNING: In case this story is deleted, I am sorry... I have worked so hard to be good at writing erotica... but this site has recently changed their rules, for who knows why... ANYWAYS!

I have a kind of addiction to voyeurism. I have no idea why, but I've been imagining voyeurs everywhere! sooooo I decided to act on this weirdness... and created a story that incorporated naughtiness...

It implies Valentines day, because that was the easiest "lovers" day that I could associate with matching sex-garmets. Valentines day in US has eventually evolved to equivocate sex, romance, and materialism, and so i took advantage of that unfortunately fitting stereotype. This isn't a valentines piece of work though - if it were, There would be no voyeurism involved, promise.

This is going off the manga, BTW, and not the Anime, and this is when Haruhi and Tamaki have already moved to the states and have obviously been there a while.

anyways, enjoy this large pitcher of lemonade.  
~ Hana

P.S. Pun intended on the title. haha.

* * *

**Peeping Tom-foolery**  
_Hana Hikaru_

* * *

"Here at last..." Kyouya looked up at the apartment complex in thought. He hadn't checked up on Tamaki and Haruhi in a while, and it was starting to unnerve him, since he routinely made a point to always know what everyone was up to. Kyouya hadn't quite decided how to go about discreetly checking up on them, so when both families came forward with questions about Tamaki and Haruhi, he accepted the rigid excuse for his own benefit as well.

His pen clacked softly against his notepad and he deftly drew a single key from within his back pocket looking at it casually. Today was the perfect time to check up on them and then leave as if he had never been there, since both were at work today. Kyouya could easily take a look at their diet, hygiene, and study materials to make sure they were still moving forward, and then report gently back to their families.

As much as he was annoyed with having to sneak and do it, the results were much more truthful when the circumstances weren't altered with preparations. Kyouya was sure Haruhi would've taken time to clean and make room for guests had she known he was arriving. He couldn't have that if he wanted the good hard facts. Nevertheless, Kyouya knew her to be a hard worker in general, so he expected to be not surprised if their home was clean and up-kept.

"Hurry up Kyouya." Two snarky voices dragged him unpleasantly from his thoughts. That's right, the twins were here. Undoubtedly going to take advantage of his snooping mission. According to his notes, Haruhi ended work in approximately two hours, and Tamaki would be home shortly thereafter. Kyouya smiled, they technically had hours of time to snoop around and thus would be in and out before even the neighbors felt something was amiss.

"Why are you two here anyways?" He snapped his notes shut and moved the bridge of his glasses up his nose with the bottom corner of the notebook spine, walking casually to the building entrance.

"You cant be serious..." One said, falling into step on his left, the other popping up on his right a second later.

"This opportunity is - "

"_A super mega ultra-rare snooping delight!_"  
"_A super mega ultra-rare snooping delight!_"

Kyouya resisted the urge to whap both of them over the head and instead rolled his eyes. Of course he was right about them pursuing the obviously "entertaining" opportunity. Why did he even have to bother with asking?

"Whatever." He was already bored. "Do not touch anything without my permission." He slid the key in the lock and sharply turned his wrist, popping the bolt open and opening the door. "What I don't need, is something else to clean up after." He walked in, wiping the soles of his feet on the carpet and then stepping across the threshold.

"You aren't taking your shoes off?" Hikaru seemed to ignore his warning in favor of commenting on his apparent lack of manners.

"American households are sometimes different than Japanese households. Shoes are not required to be removed, and since we are not staying long, it would be prudent to keep them on for efficiency's sake." Kyouya opened his notes again, figuring out where to start. The kitchen, he thought, would be revealing. "Hurry in you two." He reminded, "wipe your feet." and shut the door behind the twins, locking the deadbolt back in place.

Kyouya was sure they would be out before Haruhi or Tamaki came home, however, on the off chance they were sick, work was cancelled, Kyouya knew it would be suspicious if the deadbolt wasn't in place as it had been when they left in the morning. However unlikely it was for them to arrive home early, Kyouya played it safe regardless.

With one last lingering look at the door, he strolled into the kitchen, the twins trailing behind him. It was surprisingly clean. No dirty dishes in the sink, nor drying on the rack. Kyouya presumed Haruhi cleaned them up before heading out the door - responsibility was indeed her strong suit. There was one semi-large pot on the back burner that Kyouya was interested in, and he lifted the lid to peer inside. It was a goulash of some kind, probably something Haruhi made before she left so they could heat it for dinner.

"That smells delicious." Thing One was at his left shoulder, sniffing blatantly like a child, which meant Thing Two was most likely in the vicinity, snooping inappropriately. Kyouya looked over his other shoulder to confirm and shook his head, chuckling under his breath. Those two, although sometimes infuriating, were very amusing to say the least.

Kyouya finished his round in the tidy living room, happily noting that his report was going to be fairly short since Haruhi and Tamaki kept thankfully clean. The bathroom was fine as well. He was about to head out, but was stopped by the two manhandling the hamper by the sink, unnecessarily bringing Haruhi's dirty laundry to his attention.

"Do you two have no shred of decency?" Kyouya was rather flustered by this - even though it was just laundry, it was a woman's dirty laundry; _Haruhi's_ dirty laundry. He didn't want to look, he really didn't.

"Check it out..."  
"She wears this stuff?"  
"No way..."

Kyouya rolled his eyes and turned to satisfy his ever growing embarrassing curiosity. _Wear what?_ The piece of fabric Kaoru was holding up was the matching bra to the indecent piece of lace Hikaru was holding that Kyouya supposed was underwear. His brain ran several loops of emptiness as he stared in moderate shock. They had always known Haruhi to be reserved and moderately demure, and yet the delicate purple filigree in the hands of both nosy twins was a shock to say the least. He now knew why they were so disbelieving.

Rifling haphazardly through her laundry was one thing, but finding something so scandalous, so risque, so... _not Haruhi_ was confusing. Kyouya didn't think there was another woman in the picture, but he had a hard time picturing Haruhi wearing something like this so willingly.

"See? Even you're surprised, Kyouya." The simultaneous comment made him look up into the faces of both boys, and then snatch the clothing from their hands, flicking it back into the hamper. _It was soft._ "And to think, she always refused our fashionable help..." He held back a prominent flush on the tops of his cheeks, and made his way out of the restroom, pushing the twins in front of him. _The bathroom is clear, and the underwear is staying out of my report._ Kyouya did not want to think about the interrogation he would receive upon submitting a report that implied he filched and studied Haruhi's lingerie.

Last stop was the bedroom and then they could finally leave. Kyouya stepped around the twins once they were in the room and took a good look. Several things struck his interest. The first was the bed covers, curiously untidy - unlike the rest of the house. The second was the absence of a headboard, on a four-poster bed. The third was the abundance of large mirrors, the closet was entirely mirrored, once Kyouya slid aside the half opened curtains that hid the doors, there was a large mirror above the vanity, and another larger mirror above the head of the bed.

"Curious."

The twins remained suspiciously silent and unmoving, their eyes wide, and their cheeks flushed. Kyouya looked at them cautiously. It was Tamaki's room as well as Haruhi's and Tamaki was known for indulging in extravagance. Perhaps he had missed something?

"Um..." Another simultaneous comment from both of them, "We should probably go."

Kyouya was irritatingly confused now. _What?_ "Weren't you the ones who were excited to snoop?" He reminded them lazily, starting his rounds, checking off cleanliness tallies and overall tidiness, relatively empty storage closet with a few winter coats and empty nestling suitcases for unprecedented vacations, clothing hung neatly and nicely, nothing rotting or stinking, or out of place. He missed the surreptitious look the twins gave him, but heard their comment.

"You don't get it?"

Kyouya sighed. How they could talk at the same time was remarkable. "Get what?"

"Hikaru, you explain." Kaoru sounded slightly traumatized.

"No way, just looking at it makes me uncomfortable."

Kyouya paused to watch them annoyed. So many questions were going through his head. Should he be concerned? Why were they anxious, why did the become uncomfortable, why wouldn't they just tell him? Kyouya was about to respond when a clacking noise echoed through the apartment. Kyouya froze and checked his watch, they should still have more than three quarters of an hour left.

"Is that the door opening?" Hikaru looked panic stricken.

"I don't want to be caught in the Tono love nest." Kaoru whispered clinging to his brother.

Kyouya had already sprung into action, thinking quickly on his feet, and pulled the twins over to the storage closet which he remembered to be thankfully empty, shoving the two inside, and stepping behind them, making sure to shut the door quickly but silently. He didn't want to be caught either, and by hiding, the twins were effectively silenced. Kyouya looked over at the other two who were looking at him and they breathed a collective sigh on nervousness and slid to the floor, hoping she would step in the shower so they could sneak out without her even knowing they had intruded in the first place.

Kyouya's irritation was spiraling upwards. He hated hiding from people, hated these stupid reports, hated that he was followed by the twins, hated that because he was followed by Thing One and Thing Two, he had to hide in a closet in Haruhi and Tamaki's bedroom until he could escape.

_"Phones better be silenced." _He whispered breathily, wanting to be as quiet as possible. The two nodded and flipped their devices out, clicking a few buttons and then placing them back in their pockets. He wanted desperately not the breathe, feeling they were too loud just sitting there, Hikaru opened the door a crack and Kaoru knelt behind him to peer into the bedroom. Embarrassed by his own blatant curiosity once more, Kyouya leaned over and peered through as well.

Haruhi had walked in and stripped her jacket, throwing it on the bed blindly, and running her fingers through tousled bangs. She moved over to the closet across from them but then stopped, appearing as if she remembered something. "I should see if its OK now, before he comes home. I have..." She paused for a minute looking behind her at the small clock on the wall. "A little under an hour. That's plenty of time."

_Plenty of time for what? _Kyouya watched as she proceeded to kneel down and crawl forward on her hands until her tank top-covered chest and shoulders disappeared under the bed, her behind waving back and forth in the air as she fumbled for whatever it was she needed from under there.

_"Was she always like that?"_ Kyouya jumped slightly, startled by the comment, and bumped his head on Kaoru's arm.

_"I know what you mean."_ came the whispered response, and Kyouya inadvertently looked closer at her body. True enough, the jeans she was sporting were rather low cut and they framed hips wider than they had been in High School. As proud as he was of himself for not indecently _looking_ for sexual attractiveness in Haruhi, he chided himself on not noticing sooner anyways. _Some observance I have_ he mumbled to himself.

She finally stopped wiggling to crawl back out from under the bed, carrying with her a shiny red bag embellished with a very flowery girlish label. He couldn't see what the label actually said, but the impression he got from the swirling calligraphy, and the puffs of pink tissue paper sticking up at the top, was strange indeed. That was _not_ a normal shopping bag, to say the least.

_"Oh hell." _Another concurrent reply. Kyouya looked over to the twins, silently demanding an answer, but was dismissed because they were so focused on Haruhi that they weren't even paying attention to Kyouya. He nudged them gently and when they looked over, he furrowed his brows. Hikaru blushed and looked apologetically at him before remaining silent and peeping out the crack in the door again. Kaoru scratched his head and blushed. _"That's an explicit lingerie store, owned by a partnership company of our mothers."_ He explained quietly and then turned back to the crack along with his brother.

Kyouya immediately understood the position the three of them were in right now, the implication behind the mirrors everywhere, the tidy house but curiously unkempt bed covers, the four posts on a bed without a headboard. He sat back as quietly as he possibly could, embarrassingly stunned with himself more than with the situation at hand. How had he not seen it before, how had he not imagined it?

_"This is so not happening..." _another whisper from the both of them caused Kyouya to glance red-faced out the crack again, making his almost wish he hadn't.

Haruhi had stripped her thin-strapped tank and tossed it near her jacket, one hand going to the button of her jeans. Kyouya stared in shock, not knowing what to think about the whole ordeal. _She is undressing._ _SHE. IS. UNDRESSING. _She_ really is undressing._ The dip in her navel that connected with the side of her hip left an almost unobservable space between her skin and the thick fabric of her jeans. The fact that her top half was bare made it easier to see anyways. Kyouya had never looked upon Haruhi as sexy, pretty maybe, cute, definitely, but now, looking at the soft indentation of her belly button, and the womanly slight curve in her navel brought a reality to Kyouya that he had either ignored, or pointedly looked over because he had no emotional attachment to such: Haruhi was indeed a woman. She indeed had a womb outlined by the seductive curve of her lower abdomen, she indeed had sex appeal, now that he was seeing her half nude, and she was indeed more reproductively mature than he gave her credit for, if her lingerie said anything about it.

He trailed his eyes up the line of her midsection and stopped at the bust-line of a lacy bra similar in color and design to the brassiere in the hamper. Kyouya was sure the flush on his face was practically glowing. Haruhi was actually sexy... and wore the kind of naughty underwear the twins found in the hamper daily. Kyouya did not know how to deal with that. The ends of her cropped hair brushed the swell on the side of her breasts when she bent forward the unzip her fly, and her small cleavage bounced lightly when she bent over fully to push the material slowly down her thighs. Kyouya was truly bothered by how much her appearance was affecting him.

It was almost as if she were strip-teasing, no one should be that sexy when they were just ridding themselves of jeans. When she stood straight, she folded them in half and laid them at the foot of the bed at well.

_"Holy shit." "Fuuck..." _The twins intoned similar expletives at the mere sight of her. There she was, the small and supposedly thin and boxy girl they had come to know as very straight-laced, conservative, and slightly naive. Except she was hardly boxy and thin, her breasts and hips having grown to be noticeable compared to where she used to be - small as they still were. She still might be Straight-laced, but she was definitely not conservative judging by her blatantly erotic undergarments. Just as well, if she had even purchased such things in the first place, she was very far from the naive persona she used to be known for.

Haruhi suddenly plopped on the edge of her bed, leaning down and fishing an arm full of red and white fabric from the shiny bag at her feet and sorting it out, tossing red and white pieces of fabric behind her and to her sides. She first pulled sheer white stockings up her small calves to squeeze the middle of her silky thigh, embellished with a large red bow on the side of each leg. She then took out a very red piece of lace and began attaching strips of shiny thick red fabric to it, measuring each piece to make sure they were even. They conveniently had hooks and securements, probably made specifically for what she was doing. Kyouya cocked his head. _What was it?_

_"She went all out if that garter belt is the same one I'm remembering..." _Hikaru's voice was unnaturally silent. Had he done this before? Kaoru responded in like tones, barely audible for the human ear. _"One hundred bucks those clasps are heart shaped."_ Hikaru groaned low and smiled dirtily. _"No bet."_

_Garters?_ Kyouya had never seen a garter, though he knew what they were by definition. Watching Haruhi slip it over the curve of her ass to rest on her waist made Kyouya immediately understand what the draw was for such a garment. Watching her attach the garter to her stockings was mesmerizing to say the least. She had fished them under the current pair of violet undies she was wearing and bent over scandalously to fish it over the bulky part of the stocking and clasp it in place. This created lines on her body that gave an illusion of supple curves where her normal thin body had little abundance of, despite where she had physically matured to, and taunted the almost non-existent sex drive within his body. _Maybe I need to watch more porn. Research of course._ As it was, Kyouya's expansive mind was relatively porn-free, rather porn-with-garterbelts free.

She made sure that it was straight before moving her hands to stretch the fabric of the cheeky thong at her hips, moving them down her legs like her jeans.

_"Ah, that's amazing." _Kaoru's voice sounded pleased, as Kyouya continued to watch, not wanting to turn to see what kind of shit-eating grin he was sporting across his cheeks. _"I just want her to turn this way more."_ Kyouya decided that although they were twins, Kaoru was far worse than Hikaru ever will be, regardless of how they were _before_ now.

By the time Kyouya refocused on Haruhi's ass, she had slipped a shiny looking thong up around her cheeks and above the garter strings to hold them in place by the crease of her hip where her other pair had previously occupied. The thong was relatively the same cut, but it was somehow more alluring, more seductive now that the colors matched. Kyouya was rapidly losing information from his cognitive brain, spiraling into an instinctual mode he had refused to enter since early childhood. Everything he had ever done was carefully thought through, and now, he had already jumped off the deep-end. When he was going to hit the water, was the real dilemma.

Haruhi turned around and un-clipped her bra, shrugging the straps off her shoulders, but cupping her breasts to hold it in place as she gently removed it from her body.

Kyouya barely heard the simultaneous audible gulp from all three of them, over the distinct sound of a zipper being quietly drawn down. He furrowed his brows slightly in conjunction with the realization that hit him awkwardly behind the ears, not really understanding WHY what was going to happen, was going to happen. There just wasn't any reason for it. _"You are NOT pulling out your thing when you stand behind me." _Kyouya flushed again. It really was going to happen, Kaoru was going to wank in the company of two other males in very close proximity.

_"Then do it yourself, so you wont be a complaining fag."_ Hikaru stopped to consider the comment and then another telltale zip was audibly heard in front of him.

Kyouya could not believe this. He was a voyeur for a girl he never considered to be anything remotely womanly or sexy until today, and there were two obnoxious males within six inches of his body actively masturbating to said female, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. _"Knock it off the both of you."_ he tried to whisper quietly, but the only response he was given was a dirty chuckle and a steady arm movement near his neck. Never in his life had Kyouya participated in what he heard to be known as a circle-jerk, however, he was getting first taste of how incredibly awkward the feeling was.

In the time it took for Kyouya to swallow his pride and regain self control enough to ignore the close proximity masturbation, Haruhi had clipped on a white half-corset, only covering the top part of her ribcage and the under-swell of her moderately small breasts. What really kicked him square in the nuts with arousal, were the two perfectly placed red hearts, one on each breast, laying on their sides so that one curved edge of the top of the heart hid a perked nipple. Kyouya had never seen something so cute and sexy at the same time. The vision of a bare shoulder unimpeded by straps was such a turn on, it was hard to not whip out his own member and go to town.

Haruhi looked at herself in the mirror opposite them, and reached behind her to squeeze the globes of bouncy flesh on her rear-end, lifting and separating them while she watched. The fabric of her underwear slid higher into the crease and she looked over her shoulder, arching her back, still gripping her ass cheeks. "Hmm... I should've worked out today..." The vision of her cloaked crotch in the reflection, as well as her overall position was teasing his engorging libido. How is it that Tamaki came home to this every day, and Kyouya hadn't even sampled a feel from the opposite sex. Haruhi squeezed visibly and sighed again. "At least they aren't too squishy. I'll work out tomorrow with Tamaki."

_"The way she's palming her ass..." _Hikaru breathed heavily and leaned forward more, his forearm shuddering slightly with the pressure he was putting on his dick. _"Yeah..." _Kaoru had turned his body thankfully away from Kyouya. As good of friends they were, the thought of being ejaculated upon, regardless of voyeurism, was ridiculously unappealing.

Haruhi stood up and pulled carefully at the twin hearts decorating her nipples, and picked two more things from the bed. They were what appeared to be matching necklaces in design, but colored differently. "Hmm, The Red with the white?" She held up one with a red heart and a white base, "all white?" he looked at the other one and furrowed her brows, still deciding.

_"The red with the white... the red with the white..." _Hikaru still hadn't lost his creepiness vibe, pumping his shaft, and encouraging Haruhi's raunchy behavior. Kyouya opened his mouth to scold them again, but Kaoru beat him to it. _"No way, all white would look better."_ Kyouya inwardly face-palmed and sighed defeatedly. _"Fuck off, the red with the white is better, its kind of the theme of her whole outfit..." _Kaoru mumbled something close to a 'whatever' and continued moving his arm.

"Hmm, I guess this one matches, strange as it is." Haruhi slipped on and buckled the white collar with the red heart, and turned to face herself, giving the three men a lovely view of her scandalous ass. Hikaru pumped faster in triumph, and Kaoru mumbled a 'fuck it, its still hot" Kyouya wanted to pass out, find someway out of the situation where he didn't have to _want_ to watch anymore, where he could go back to being someone with out a distracting sex drive, where he didn't have to be in a closet in proximity to being ejaculated upon.

_HAH~RU~HII!_

Everyone in the room stopped. Kyouya felt a wash of cold fly through his nervous system, freezing his ligaments, stilling his breath. Both twins froze in their motions simultaneously muttering a strained 'Tono...' Everyone had apparently forgotten the reality of the situation at hand. This wasn't a porno, this wasn't some strip show from a paid dancer, this was voyeurism in the closet of Tamaki and Haruhi's home. Haruhi was absolutely dumbfounded, eyes wide, mouth open, cheeks flushed. Kyouya knew everything would be over now. Tamaki would blow everything out of proportion, he would flush thirty shades of red, turn away embarrassed, make a fool out of himself, stutter, throw things about... the normal Tamaki.

Tamaki's real reaction however, was not what Kyouya expected it to be. He stood straight from his "entering like a puppy dog happily pose" and cocked one hip, blatantly giving her a once over, while dropping his bag surreptitiously on the floor, licking his lips.

"Tadaima..." His voice had dropped several octaves, and had been lengthened into a gravelly seductive rasp Kyouya didn't recognize, and in the next moment, his top shirt was flying at the closet door Kyouya and company were currently hiding in. The material hit the mirror with a soft thump, and the undershirt that followed it slapped harmlessly against the floor nearby. Both collisions jarred the three occupants to jump in panic at the same time, shock evident between the three of them.

"Tamaki, you weren't supposed to see this until tomorrow." Haruhi apparently had gotten over her surprise and had her hand on her hip, brows cocked slightly in annoyance, although the blush on her cheeks was still obviously fresh.

Kyouya paused his thinking for a minute. _"She prepared this for him?" _ He accidentally said it aloud in the breathy whisper Hikaru and Kaoru had perfected. _"Yeah, hows that?"_ both twins intoned, without looking away. Kaoru had once again gone back to stroking, but Hikaru had completely stopped, his hand now by his side. Kyouya tore his eyes from the peep hole to look at Hikaru who was already looking at him, the same thought apparently in both heads: _They aren't going to do what I think they are, are they?  
_

"Haruhi, you tease. I don't even get a welcome home?" Tamaki had moved one hand to caress the now noticeable bulge below his waist, and reached into a pocket using the other, whipping out his phone and pressing several buttons quickly. He stopped and his eyebrows raised, concurrent with a very wide and dangerous smile that pulled across his shiny teeth. "Tomorrow hmmm?" Kyouya watched him flick the phone shut and toss it on a nearby table, the loud clatter startling Haruhi as Tamaki took several steps forward, reaching up to smooth the skin on Haruhi's cheek with a large hand. "I didn't know you were a sucker for valentines day."

Tamaki hoisted her into his arms in one movement, her calves swinging by his sides as he gripped her thighs in a mock straddle. "That's why you weren't supposed to see it yet, I still wasn't sure." Haruhi sounded like she was pouting, but Kyouya couldn't see her face since she was turned away from him.

Tamaki walked over and sat leisurely on the bed, Haruhi's legs folding into a kneeling straddle as his hands played with the underwear straps on her hips. He leaned forward and she slipped her arms over his shoulders, sighing into his kiss, relaxing her body so she arched along the planes of his muscles.

Kaoru began pumping furiously, his arm almost moving the rest of his body. _"Fuck yes, oh this will be so hot..."_ Hikaru looked awkward beside him and tried to look away, but a sultry moan from Haruhi drew his gaze immediately back. Apparently he was still battling within him whether or not masturbating to them would be worth it, regardless of how sexy Haruhi was.

Tamaki had moved Haruhi so she was kneeling while straddling instead of sitting on his lap, his hands and arms wrapped around the backs of her legs and clutching the inside of her thighs, his reaching fingers wide and rigid, tantalizingly close to the seam of the red shiny undergarment she was sporting. "Tadaima," Kyouya heard him say again, but was solely focused on Haruhi's choice in clothing to care what he looked like while he was saying it.

"Okaeri..." She responded softly, looking flushed once more as Tamaki teethed her navel and belly button.

_"Ah... You cant write porn better than this..."_ Kaoru was grunting softly, apparently uncaring of his current predicament. However, Kyouya took his comment into consideration. For the most part, the minimal porn he had engaged in was indeed scripted and meant only for the sex, over emphasized curves, waxed vaginal lips, abused clitoris, unrealistically large cocks. However, watching Haruhi and Tamaki unscripted allowed Kyouya to see a real side to emotional sex, real reactions, erotic play-by-plays that weren't practiced. Embarrassing as it was to admit, Kaoru was right.

_"Fuck this is too hot to ignore anymore. I don't care if its Tono, Haruhi is an angel." _Hikaru had apparently come to the same conclusion as well, except the only difference was that Kyouya refused to violate the moment with masturbation like the twins, intent on waiting it out and possibly leaving unnoticed.

A sharp gasp drew his attention again, and Kyouya watched Haruhi sit back down, one heart covered nipple exposed to Tamaki's eyes. He brushed a thumb over the peak and then bent down and drew it into his mouth, his eyes lingering on the vicinity of her face. Haruhi moaned loudly again and threw her head back, clutching his shoulders with white knuckles. Tamaki drew back and slipped his tongue out to flick her nipple again, eliciting a short gasp. "Why again, are you home early?" Haruhi seemed to have found her voice.

"Mmmm" He closed his mouth around the other nipple this time, drawing her breast from her ribcage pointedly and then letting it go so it bounced and jiggled. "I decided to be like you, today, and take work off." His hands slid around the curve of her waist and smacked one side of her behind again, signaling Haruhi to get off.

Kyouya dropped his head, knowing the other two occupants of the closet were looking at him. _"Had I known this, I wouldn't be here right now..."_ He couldn't have known they were going to sporadically take work off in the middle of the week. He frowned, not liking the reason they were skipping responsible community duties, and wondering how he was going to report this tiny little blip in their otherwise tidy radar of love without any connection to him sitting in a closet secretly watching them get it on. He shook his head and sighed again, realizing there was no way he could.

A loud clang expunged a quiet gasp from Kyouya along with the other two next to him, directing his gaze to a haphazardly thrown pair of jeans with a large custom buckle on the floor, inches from the crack in the door. What Kyouya didn't see was how they had gotten into the next position, although he surmised Tamaki simply tossed her, or flipped her. His shoulders were in between her spread knees and his lips were trailing kisses down her abdomen. They had positioned themselves normally on the bed, which was fortunate for the twins, Kyouya thought, because now they were in full profiled view - masturbatingly exposed.

Once again Kyouya was struck with the notion of Haruhi being so womanly. Here she was writhing under a very aroused man, sultry moans slipping from her lips, dressed in the way that she was. This didn't appear to be the first time for both of them either, introducing the question in Kyouya's mind of how long had this been going on that no one knew about? At least they were discreet about it in public.

"I am going to have my way with you all dressed up..." Tamaki had reached up and gripped the insides of her thighs, pushing them open casually. "Except... These can go."

Another item of clothing hit the closet door and slid down to crumple a their feet. Hikaru shuddered slightly and grunted imperceptibly, and Kyouya was struck for the first time with a rather strange scent. It was tangy, but earthy, pungent all the same. _Was it from her underwear?_ Kyouya flushed again, realizing he was not just smelling any woman' crotch, but _Haruhi's_, which made him awkwardly cringe away from it. It was a sexy smell, addicting, but Haruhi was not 'up for grabs' in modern speech, and smelling her crotch while she was currently in intimate throws of passion made him feel so guilty.

Three things happened at once, pulling Kyouya from his fascination with Haruhi's red underwear. Kaoru shuddered and almost collapsed, Hikaru covered his mouth sharply, hiding his own moan, and Haruhi let loose a strangled long groan. Kyouya whipped his head to peer out the crack again and almost passed out. Tamaki's head was between her thighs, his hands gripping them and pushing them outward. From his position, Kyouya couldn't help but watch a long tongue reach forward and then disappear behind one side of her ass, between the flesh at Haruhi's apex; what it did there to spur on her moans of pleasure, Kyouya didn't even know how to imagine.

_"Ah fuck that's enough to make me cum...__"_ Kaoru was shuddering and turning towards the wall, thankfully away from Kyouya, and he heard Hikaru sigh. _"I don't know... its Tono..."_ Kaoru waved a hand by his shoulder and dismissed the thought. _"Well then shut up. I want to watch." _Kyouya was beyond trying to get them to stop anymore. The feeling of his own length hardening was enough to justify the fact he was betraying his own sense of trustworthiness and pride. He had been advocating the twins to knock it off, and was hard as a rock now. Nothing he said would change it, and he refused to jack off in company, regardless of how hypocritical his body was behaving in light of his words.

"You have such a naughty pussy..." There was that unrecognizable register in Tamaki's voice that Kyouya had never in his life heard before. Kyouya pointedly ignored the fact that it was muffled from its placement in Haruhi's crotch.

"Ah, you know... OH... MM...nobody would believe me if I-AAHHH...told them you're actually so lewd." Haruhi seemed unable to keep focus long enough to complete a sentence without moaning in the middle.

"So sais the woman writhing willingly under my tongue." Another muffled comment stuck Kyouya with more heat waves below his waist. This was embarrassing, it really was. And it was sexy as all get out. And it was embarrassing _because_ it was sexy. Kyouya resisted the urge to face-palm.

"Its very talented." Haruhi moaned again, arching her back and trying the wiggle her legs, still held in Tamaki's fast grip near her ass. All she got for a response was a pointed "Mmmm" as he continued to lave attention onto her. Haruhi relaxed into the sheets, grasping and pulling her hair, the sheets, pillow corners. Her legs were softly moving back and forth in Tamaki's grip and her waist was arching and wriggling under pressure. Kyouya tried not to concentrate on the rhythmic movement of Tamaki's jaw opening and shutting, as well and the tiny twists and turns from his neck, denoting specific actions from his tongue. Haruhi's voice was noticeably breathy and short, pants of pleasure and gasps of sensitivity reigning over the many moans spilling from her lips. There was an indication of a crescendo in her pitch and movements that attracted Kyouya to lean in closer to watch, unable to understand why it was so addicting. He was helpless behind the closet door, unable to move from watching her continue to enlarge her responses.

_"Its happening, oh god its happening...__"_ Hikaru whispered, his stroking slightly frantic. _"I know... don't close your eyes whatever you do."_

All at once Haruhi convulsed, her legs squeezed tight, and Tamaki's shoulder muscles flexed as he worked to keep her legs pried open. Her squeaky wail of completion was so sexy echoing in the room. After initial shout, a long and shaky moan whispered through the air, permeating a sense of gratified arousal in Kyouya's otherwise uneducated libido. Tamaki slowly got up and wiped his chin with the back of his hand, looking down at the girl who continued to twitch and writhe. He fluidly moved, pressing himself between the thighs that once straddled his face, and with a deft reach down to his own crotch, he slid forward, jostling both bodies towards the pillows.

"Oh my g-aaAAAAHHHHH!" Haruhi wailed long and deep, her legs thrashing and her body writhing. Kyouya watched a miniscule tear find its way down her cheek, past her open smile, and down her arched neck. _Was he hurting her?_ Somehow that didn't seem to be the case, but Kyouya didn't know why she was responding in such a manner anyways. Haruhi continued to move her legs violently for a few moments, her fingers clutching the broad shoulders above her, nails biting into the skin. Tamaki groaned again, igniting a flicker of curiosity within Kyouya.

Was basic penetration that pleasurable? Maybe it was the timing... It occurred to Kyouya that this was a very explicitly practical education in the ways of the female body, particularly in the aspect of what occurs when a male does certain things within certain periods of time. Kyouya chewed on the idea of taking notes, simply for the purpose of gathering data, but immediately struck that from the record. Sure, it was a form of sex he had never seen, or been intimately familiar with, but it was Tamaki and Haruhi. The images from this voyeuristic tryst would already be so ingrained into his brain he wouldn't be able to concentrate for a week. Why make it worse by _studying _it.

"Hmmm, you're always so sensitive right after I lick you." Kyouya flushed again. He had never in his life heard Tamaki speak in such a manner. Haruhi continued to grunt and moan, gripping his arms, moving her legs back and forth, toes curling and uncurling, hair slithering down the petite edge of the pillow case. "How was orgasm number two? You're still quivering and squeezing, should I stop?"

"Fuck no..." Haruhi whimpered and clutched Tamaki's body to her. "It was amazing... ah..." Her voice sounded breathy and small. Kyouya had never heard her swear either.

Haruhi groaned again and closed her eyes, her mouth opening in a large O shape as Tamaki began a slow rhythm, adjusting his legs into a frog-like position. Kyouya watched with rapt attention the way he gripped the sheets with his toes and situated his body farther over Haruhi, her heels resting on his calves, and her knees spread ridiculously wide. _Was that the reason he moved his legs apart?_ Kyouya was embarrassed by his lack of experience in the matter, and loathed to admit so.

One particularly loud groan caused Kyouya to panic slightly. Haruhi had tilted her head, and was looking straight at the crack in the door where they were hiding. Tamaki had shifted his weight again, and was only gripping her hips, his pelvis still thrusting slowly between her spread thighs, kneeling slightly straight-backed.

_"Oh god, she knows were here."  
"Fuck..."  
"We're going to be so busted..."  
"We're going to be kicked out..."  
"Haruhi won't speak to us for weeks..."  
"Or months..."  
_

Kyouya could barely keep up with the conversation the twins were having, and gradually blocked the rest of their frantic paranoia from his own ears, his heart beating frantically against the inside of his ribcage. _Calm down, there is a reason for this... Calm down. _Kyouya went through the list of reasons in his brain to explain why Haruhi would be staring straight at them in the closet, before the obvious one dawned on him in a split second. _"It's the mirrors.."_ he said aloud, causing both twins to exhale relieved after a startled jerk of their bodies indicating shocked acceptance of his logic.

_"I had forgotten about the mirrors..."_ Hikaru intoned, once again picking up the pace on his dick, that probably almost went limp from shock. Kaoru seemed to agree with the incredulity of the situation. _"It's like she's looking straight at us..." _Hikaru groaned in response. _"Fuck its hot._" Kyouya simply groaned inwardly, not understanding how the two of them could just publicly drink in what was happening and react without mortification. Didn't it bother them that the were inherently planning on ejaculating in company? Or was this what they did at home, being twins and all... Kyouya forced his brain to close, not wanting to go down that mental path of foresight.

"That's right, watch me, Haruhi..." Tamaki's voice sounded more strained this time than the gravelly register it had been before. Kyouya took the opportunity to look at his face, noting furrowed brows, minimal sweat on his temples, blatantly open mouth. Was this Tamaki's face of pleasure? It was somehow annoying that Kyouya knew sex was pleasurable simply because he knew it was supposed to be, but didn't understand how that particular pleasure _felt_. He was supposed the be the one who knew everything, had everything figured out, and yet only had moderate definitions of what it was supposed to be, without actually knowing intimately what it was like.

Tamaki was indeed pleasured, though it appeared to be slightly more stressed and flustered than anything. The muscles in his back and shoulders were flexed, that much Kyouya could tell, but beyond that, he didn't know why they should be flexed. Perhaps this was a sign from a higher power Kyouya never believed in to get his ass moving and experience a woman, intimacy, love, emotions, sex... Kyouya face-palmed this time physically, flustered and confused by his own thoughts.

"I want..." Haruhi's small breasts were bouncing to and fro on her arched chest, her arms gripping the scattered pillows above her.

"what is it you want?" Tamaki stopped his thrusting, and leaned over her again, shifting their bodies back into their original position. He reached up with a hand and smoothed her bangs from her face, kissing her delicately on the cheek.

She reached up above her to finger the glass on the headboard-mirror, "The mirror..." Tamaki responded with a comment mumbled imperceptibly quiet, but shift again, moving to sit back on his heels. The movement cause Kyouya to realize Tamaki had removed his member from within Haruhi, and for the first time he was incapable of stopping himself from actually looking. Kyouya could not believe himself. He was visibly staring at Tamaki's swollen penis. Though he was sure the other two were as well, it was a shockingly unavoidable spot to look. Kyouya assumed that it was due to the fact that it was glistening and shiny, a thick singular syrupy droplet spilled from the head of his dick where a good deal of fluid had collected and landed somewhere in the vicinity between his thighs.

_"They're going at it bareback?" _Kyouya was immediately notified once more that he was in a closet with both Hikaru and Kaoru. He had momentarily forgotten their predicament in the face of his own thoughts. Hikaru responded in like _"Isn't that a bit risky?" _Kyouya thought for a moment, and pondered the several consequences of such an action. He didn't get far though, when another comment came from Kaoru. _"Birth Control, dude._"

Yes, Haruhi was known to be frighteningly responsible. Kyouya had seen several hentai stills where the girls said something along the lines of "its a safe day, come inside..." however, knowing Haruhi and her meticulous attention to personal responsibility made Kyouya realize she would not take such a risk. Regardless of a "safe day" Kyouya knew enough about the female reproductive system to understand that there isn't actually a real distinction between "safe days" and non-safe days, considering the fact that semen can survive for three days at most, and that bodies don't simply shut down. Female menstruation patterns are a regular cycle, sure, but the "safe days" are merely plausible, and not necessarily accurate, though 90% of the time-ish, nothing happens. Haruhi is most likely on Birth Control of some kind.

Tamaki had taken the moment between pulling out of her and re-situating himself to turn her over and stand her on her knees, Haruhi's body pressed firmly against the mirror, breasts flush, and hands braced against the glass. He sidled himself up and thrust again, eliciting a long heady moan from Haruhi, and an arch of her back. Kyouya watched in morbid fascination as Tamaki concavely leaned over her, his own hands pressing over hers to entwine fingers on the glass, while he continued to thrust rhythmically. His knees began to shift outward steadily, as if they had lost their friction on the sheets, and Haruhi's cries grew louder, the more her own thighs were opened, and the more she watched herself in the reflection, foggy from her panting.

_"Ah the penetration from this angle is amazing..."_ Kaoru's voice shook over his whisper, and his shoulders began to shudder again. Hikaru seemed to be in the same boat. _"Yeah I'm about to... oh god..." _Kyouya immediately retracted his entire body from the scene, trying to place himself as far as he possibly could from any splash radius. _"You better not make a peep, or we're dead." _ Kaoru didn't seem to be fazed by the culmination of his own brother, as much as he was by the fact that being caught meant either imminent death, or interruption from single handed completion. Kyouya looked down and hugged his knees, waiting out Hikaru before peeping again.

His own train of thought was starting to become an annoyance. Kyouya did not understand for the life of him why he had such a large desire to continue watching two of his friends fuck. He also did not understand why his priorities weren't about covering his ears and waiting it out, but were about logically waiting for Hikaru to finish before sticking his face back into the path of ejaculation. He was truly flustered by all of this. _"If I had known they were skipping work..."_ He breathed out again between his knees, embarrassed at his researching careless error.

A halted grunt drew Kyouya's attention to the crack in the doorway where Hikaru had convulsed and scrunched his body up, shuddering against the door. He grew hot in the face, recognizing the implication of such a sound, and sighed inaudibly, trying not to imagine Hikaru's semen all over his hands, or the closet door if he wasn't paying attention to where it was shooting. One last sigh later and he moved back into peeping position, hoping for the life of him that Hikaru had the decency to use a handkerchief. Kyouya wanted to peep again, not shove his face in a glob of sperm.

Tamaki had turned Haruhi once more and was on top of her, thighs resting jarringly at his hips as he thrust into her from above. Haruhi had crossed her heels over each other, locking her legs in place as Tamaki picked up the pace, driving her body into the sheets repeatedly. They looked almost as if they were bouncing, but Kyouya figured it was simply from the sheer force of Tamaki's thrusts, that both bodies where jerking back and forth so prominently. Tamaki had leaned forward, now on his elbows and was kissing reachable spots on Haruhi's upper section, her neck, her cheeks.

However, when he kissed her on the mouth, Tamaki paused for a split second, to look at her, before leaning down and slipping a tongue in between her lips. Kyouya recognized from the movement of Tamaki's lips opening, and Harhui's mouth widening in response, that it was an incredibly deep and intense kiss, one that made his heart flutter just by watching it.

_"Hikaru move...I..." _Kaoru was also on the verge, but Kyouya didn't pay him too much mind, as his pelvis was faced towards the opposite wall as Kyouya. He wasn't in ejaculation range, and could therefore keep watching without being paranoid of Kaoru jizz on his face.

Kaoru climaxed then, by the indication of his choked gasp and the tell-tale freeze in his body, and Kyouya tried to block the metal picture associated with it. Haruhi wailed again as Kyouya watched Tamaki increase his thrusting speed. Kyouya was practically driven backwards by the intensity of the situation. He was completely dominating her, his body clocking hers, dick pistoning rhythmically within her, tongue in her mouth, hands tangled in her hair or gripping her shoulder steady. It was an amazing thing to watch, but not something familiar to Kyouya, so he didn't particularly know how to handle the heat rushing through his own body simply watching their passion. And then, Tamaki also climaxed, shouting a strangled cry and situating himself at an incredible depth within Haruhi, much deeper than when he was simply thrusting. His whole body was twitching as he continued to curl inwards, Haruhi's legs being forced wider still, her back arched and her body clutched intensely from her sides by Tamaki's arms.

Kyouya had never physically watched a man come so intensely before. The minimal porn he had watched focused more on the women than the reactions of the male, however, the sex between Haruhi and Tamaki was much different. Haruhi indeed climaxed, but Tamaki's reaction was so much more intense than Kyouya ever imagined a male orgasm to be. Hikaru's and Kaoru's weren't entirely accurate because they were hiding the sounds and body movements, so in comparison, Tamaki's almost seemed over the top. Then again, Kyouya had never orgasmed inside a woman before, so he couldn't parallel his own masturbation to sex anyways.

A few seconds passed before another groan ripped itself from Tamaki's deep vocal register, a sigh tinting the few seconds after the sound stopped. Haruhi's legs had relaxed back into their widened position bent behind Tamaki's knees, her toes flexing and curling along the skin of his calf. Tamaki took a minute to relax before getting up on his elbows, and smoothing Haruhi's hair back along her scalp. "That was a lot, today." Haruhi's voice was whisper soft and delicate, a smile painting her face with happiness.

"I missed you..." Tamaki grunted, cupping her face in his palms and kissing her cheek and jawline. Kyouya was struck for the first time how deep their relationship really was. Sex was sex, many couples engage in it regardless of how deep in love they were. However, the tenderness between Tamaki and Haruhi was so deeply connected. It wasn't the normal pampering of women Tamaki was so good at, it was a message of love and adoration, one Haruhi soaked up visibly there in private where she would shy away from in public.

"You always miss me." Haruhi teased and strung her arms around his wast in a mock hug.

"mmm I miss you more when you're so tantalizing." Tamaki was indeed a philanderer at heart. Kyouya recognized just how much at ease the two of them were, although they were in such an intimate and private position.

"No." Haruhi's hands moved up the bare skin of his spine to fiddle with the ends of his hair on his neck. "You just fuck me longer."

Kyouya was struck with a sense of pleased happiness while he was watching them make "Cuddle-talk" as the slang term denotes. He caught the tail end of Tamaki's comment of "That is also enjoyable" before watching Haruhi writhe again beneath him, her face contorting into a scrunched position again. She moaned sporadically and wiggled again. Kyouya furrowed his brows, wondering what on earth was happening. "Oh fuck... ah..."

"See?" Tamaki was chuckling, using that gravelly tone of voice again. Kyouya was suddenly aware that the twins were curiously silent and looked away from the crack as Haruhi murmured "So soon today..." Kaoru had leaned against the wall, a satisfied dirty smile plastered across his cheeks. The only thing missing from the picture was a cigarette between his fingers, adding the typicality of a well-known denouement. However, if either of them ever had the gall to light one up, so help him Kyouya wouldn't be even the slightest bit tolerable. Hikaru was in the same satisfied mood, leaning against the wall, one hand on one knee and eyes closed.

"I'm Twenty. And those scandalous clothes you call underwear is exciting me far too much to not do you again."

Kyouya was drawn back to the crack by Tamaki's lewd comment and the following "Tamaki... ah" squeak from Haruhi. He had begun thrusting again, creating a small blip on Kyouya's radar of confusion. Whenever he had masturbated, Kyouya was never able to get it up unless another hour had past at the very least. However, within ten minutes, Tamaki was apparently rearing to go. _Unless he was thrusting soft._ _Does that __even work anyways? _By Haruhi's reactions, he didn't appear soft, as she was moaning with the same virtual pitch and tone as she had been earlier.

"Fuck..." Tamaki loudly moaned into her shoulder, from where Kyouya was watching, and stood himself up on his hand, looking down at her. "These need to go, so I don't damage them." In one moment, he had skillfully undone the bindings of the corset, and unclipped the three clasps holding it in place. Haruhi was wiggling under him as he pulled it from her body and shakily reached back to lay it at his feet. "Any more wiggling, love, and I'll destroy your well-spent dollars."

"Ah... but you... ah..." Haruhi was still wiggling and rubbing her stocking covered feet along Tamaki's legs. All at once, Kyouya watched Tamaki stop fiddling with her clothing and grip her hips, roughly shoving them down into the sheets eliciting a whining squeak from Haruhi, and another when he sharply thrust his hips to re-situate himself again in a deeper spot between her legs. The roughness of his shoving coupled with the apparent gentle movements of his own hips were an interesting combination for Kyouya to watch.

"Will you behave, or will I have to retrieve the cuffs?"

Shuffling movement next to him drew Kyouya's gaze from the crack to the twins again, who were now pressed diligently against the closet door, one ear pressed against the panel, and a hand cupping it for more audible intake. He cocked his head. _They have strange turn-ons._

"Ah... Just hurry then..." Haruhi was almost whining, her pitch was so breathy and high. Tamaki was relaxed, working his fingers over her thighs in specific places, undoing the garter clips. In one movement Haruhi cried out again loudly as Tamaki hoisted her left leg into the air by his shoulder, caressing the length of her thigh and sliding one stocking off to lay it gently with her corset. Kyouya was shoved slightly as the twins jostled around to watch Tamaki repeat the gesture on her right leg. It wasn't until Kyouya recognized the beginning of another rhythm, that he realized Haruhi's legs were not at their normal placement by Tamaki's side, instead, shucked on his shoulders. By her wailing, it seemed like this position was more stimulating for her.

"So are you skipping work tomorrow too?" Tamaki's strained voice drifted through the closet again and Kyouya watched in morbid curiosity as he leaned back up and drew his tongue up her calf. Haruhi shuddered beneath him, unable to answer apparently. Tamaki groaned loudly and bent a leg so that his face was in close range to her foot. His thrusting slowly stopped and he teethed her big toe, a smile on his cheek. "Answer me..." The command was muffled

"I've AAAH... already asked for time off..." Haruhi was breathy, but her gaze was sharp, that much Kyouya could see. Whatever Tamaki's facial response was, Kyouya didn't know, he just heard a "good girl" again, as Tamaki bent over, and let her legs slip from his shoulders to his waist again, this time, stocking-less.

"God you're so soft..." His thrusting was slow, Kyouya noticed, But that was most likely because he was stroking her legs in an indiscernible pattern; sometimes squeezing, sometimes, caressing, sometimes petting. Haruhi moaned and braced her legs apart, knees bent and feet pressed solidly into the mattress. Tamaki only grunted and continued to feel her skin.

Abruptly, he got up without warning, and shifted to half-lie on his back, elbows only supporting his upper body off the covers. His dick was once again in full view, and Kyouya urged himself to look away, splatters of shiny translucent fluid dripped from it, and the tops of his thighs were covered in the same sticky mess. Kyouya could hardly breathe. It was one thing to look at Tamaki's penis accidentally during a transitional period between positions, but Kyouya could not understand the draw to stare at it soaked with cum while Haruhi took the time to join him again. It was that same shockingly unavoidable spot to look at, and still Kyouya did not understand why it was so shocking.

It was just a dick, but perhaps it was because it was Tamaki's dick... ?

Haruhi had rolled over and crawled on the sheets up to his body, straddling him and kissing him squarely on the lips, another deep, jaw moving kiss. Kyouya looked over her, noticing the lines along her body, the smallish nest of curls framing her sex, the sweat on her skin; she was so stimulating to look at. A movement of her thighs directed Kyouya's attention to the mess between them, shiny globules of the same sticky fluid covering Tamaki's pelvis was in abundance, dripping down toward her knee, covering the expanse of her inner thigh.

When she sat down upon him, presumably penetrating herself with Tamaki, Kyouya almost forgot to breathe. Her head careened back and her mouth opened again, eyes squinting shut, and hair tickling the undersides of her shoulders. Her fingers gripped the shoulders in front of her and she rocked her body forward, eliciting a girlish moan from Tamaki. Kyouya was stunned. First the gravely grunting and dominant groaning, and then a falsetto moan within the same hour. Was she squishing his nuts? His legs were spread and bent at the knee, so his testes shouldn't be squished or otherwise pressured... Perhaps what Haruhi was doing made him make that noise? Or perhaps it was just looking at her in that position.

So many questions were in his head, and Kyouya was far to embarrassed by the fact that they were there at all to ask them.

Haruhi stretched upwards, her eyes locked with Tamaki's, and she reached her arms over her head, moving her hips to and fro. It was such a sensual movement to look at; her breasts pulled upwards by her stretching, nipples stiff and pointy, her back was arched, and her knees spread wide. Her pelvis was moving back and forth on Tamaki's, her skin brushing and moving against his, situating his dick some place that didn't require her to actively pull out for her to move and rock against him.

Tamaki was skimming his fingers over her thighs, hips and waist, letting her do as she wanted, and simply feeling her. The rocking dragged on for minutes, each second mesmerizing Kyouya more and more. Tamaki was in a world of his own, exercising the limits of his squeaky girlish moaning, and Haruhi was now a seductress? Tables turn pretty easily apparently.

"Fuck." The expletive was a cracked grunt from Tamaki, and Kyouya inhaled sharply. "I cant take this much longer." He sat up gripping Haruhi's hips for support, and slammed her backwards again, driving his hips into hers harshly when they hit the bed. "You're so sexy, I'm going insane." He pulled out and flipped her over, pausing for a second to slip into her body again before picking up a steady rhythm.

Instead of his hands on her hips, like the time before when she was shoved against the mirror, one hand had slid up her body to grip her wrists, pinning them to the sheets, while the other slipped around her midsection. Kyouya didn't realize that Tamaki was stimulating her while thrusting until he saw movement of stray fingers near the top of her pussy. By any indication of Haruhi's powerful wails, he was doing a fine job. Tamaki was openly thrusting solidly, something Kyouya didn't know was achievable without a stabilizing grip on her hips.

The position Haruhi was in stimulated Kyouya much more than anything he had seen prior. Her wrists were pinned, restricting movement, and her torso was equally pressed into the mattress. Her back was arched so convexly against Tamaki, she Half-mooned herself from the sheets, stomach brushing the front of her thighs, ass high in the air. Perhaps it was his desire to be in control of everything, that led Kyouya to find this particularly dominating position his favorite. He could visualize a woman beneath him while he held her down, and it appealed to him like nothing before had. His dick twitched painfully, and he gripped it putting some pressure on the flesh to ease the discomfort.

He had some serious moral issues.

Haruhi seemed to enjoy the position, which dampened the guilt in Kyouya about liking such a rough and domineering position, wailing into her biceps, her hair flailing, and fingers straining and grasping at the pillows. When she climaxed, it was by far the most intense Kyouya had seen. Her body convulsed and she was able to push herself forward to prop her body on her elbows, screaming Tamaki's name. Tamaki shouted "fuck" into the air while gripping her waist and pinning her body down, his hips stilling, the muscles in his ass clenching and his arms shuddering.

"Fuck..." Tamaki was still gripping her waist as he sat back on his heels, taking her body with him so that she lie over his thighs, still encasing him within her.

"Fuck... ah..."

Kyouya did not understand why he continued to express such exclamations, but figured it would make itself clear at some point, as all of his questions had before hand.

"ah...Are you ok?" Tamaki's voice was soft now, and still slightly gravelly, his hands were rubbing and massaging her lower back and hips, sliding up through her waist, and then to her shoulders. Haruhi groaned and shifted forward, slipping his cock from her body and lying half on her side, a smile stretching her cheeks outward.

"Aside from being robbed of the ability to walk, I feel marvelous." Tamaki lay to the side of her, stroking her belly, and chuckling.

"But you're ok? You squeezed so tight on that last one..." He grunted and Haruhi brushed his cheek with her hand, embarrassment flitting over her features momentarily.

"I'm sorry... was it too much?"

Tamaki leaned over and kissed her solidly, another tongue disappearing kiss, and Haruhi's fingers tangled in his hair. "With you, it's never too much." He slid nakedly off the bed and pulled her feet toward him. "I will bathe you, my temporary cripple."

Haruhi's giggle as Tamaki bounded out the door, girl in arms, was the signal for Kyouya to finally relax.

Except, he didn't relax. With the tense adrenaline gone, all that was left in his body was awkward churning, and bubbles of guilty conscience. Not only did he peep on two of his best friends going at it like depraved rabbits, he remained in the company of two masturbating zealots, and then didn't have the wherewithal to simply look away and let it pass. Kyouya was sure of it; he was going to be the victim of some terrible karma.

"Whelll, its time to fly..." One twin was stretching as he stood up. The other responded in like. "At least before they get out of the shower..."

Kyouya was shock frozen, allowing himself to be led out of the closet and out the front door, clipboard in hand.

He was a horrible person, there was no getting around it. The fact that he was now just bothered by this, was surprising indeed He had always been a manipulator, and an underhanded financier... and he had never been shocked about it before now. He was always able to brush pretty much anything off without even a second gland, care equivocated wasted effort, in his opinion. And yet, all it took, he supposed, to make him too stunned to work, was an eyeful of something that made him realize he had absolutely no idea what the hell went on in the real world with real relationships, real people, real ideas and surprises... not a statistic on a sheet of paper, not a glitch in the plasma on his monitor, not something Kyouya could pass by as if nothing happened anymore.

This new development on Kyouya's supposedly "all-knowing" radar partially frightened him. Aghast, he realized his "all-knowing" radar, apparently wasn't as "all-knowing" as he thought. He was slowly being consumed with paranoia, as visions of his friends shamelessly fucking in the middle of the day flicked through his brain at full speed. What else did he not know? What else had the world been hiding from him? What massive rock had he been hiding under?

And then, for what seemed like the thousandth time, Kyouya did something uncharacteristic yet again: "Holy Shit." He swore openly, out loud, and in public.

The twins didn't even flinch as they shoved him into the expensive car a block down the street, or began bickering about nothing in general. They didn't even spare a glance his way as he said it again, "Holy... Shit." still unable to slake the collossal wave of repeating sexual visions across his uncharacteristically blank mind.

Holy shit.

* * *

_**Please Read and Review,**_  
_**Aloha and Mahalo!**_


End file.
